I Would Do Anything
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: FemMattxFemMello! Onesided friendship/implied love oneshot! It's dedicated to you Ame-chan! It's about how one friend stayed loyal though the other abandoned her...it's better than you probably think! X3 Enjoy! Please! R&R for support!:D


**I Would Do Anything**

**Hellllloooo! This is a shortish oneshot I've written for a very special friend of mine who made me tear up with the angst of her words! Hope you're happy Ame-chan! This fic is dedicated to you! Please dun hate meh! DX**

**FemMattxFemMello (one-sided)**

**Oh and this is MattxMello but they're females sooo…yeah! Hope you don't mind and if you do, get lost I don't want you here! Just kidding! :D**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Death Note, sorry to burst ya'lls expectations!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Have you ever in your life thought of situations where you were practically obsessed with someone, but you wouldn't call it love?

* * *

Normal Point of View

It was just a harmless introduction, or so she thought at first as the fourth grade girl had dragged her friend over to meet the other, a blonde girl.

Linda had been Matt's friend for some time and both girls enjoyed each other so naturally, Matty as everyone called her, would trust her.

When walking towards the blonde girl, it wasn't that much of a struggle, for the redhead was always one to be social even as a child.

The first exchange was a pleasant one, the gentle notions towards friendship already present.

The first girl, Linda had begun with a quick, "Hey, Mells, this is Matt; I think you two could really get along!" With her ecstatic voice in place as she had been looking at Mello with open, bright eyes; she was the icebreaker for the other two.

"Nice to meet you, Matt." She had said gingerly but otherwise inviting, immediately gaining the attention of the redheaded girl.

She too said basically the same thing, except with the switch of the names, something the blonde girl couldn't have helped but recognize and smile at. It was already becoming seemingly obvious that both knew who would be the leader along with the person who took the part as the follower.

Not much later, that prediction had come true considering that both would be seen at the swings, chatting amongst themselves over random topics that girls tended to talk about when in elementary school.

This would be caught as unnatural; out of place for Matty since regularly she would be found in a group, playing with everyone. However, in a short amount of time everything just found itself revolving around Mello in Matt's opinion.

They would laugh, sure, just the ordinary signs of a friendship, a growing bond between the two girls as they began to socialize more together, an obsession in the making for the naïve redhead.

This fixation, a work of trust, passion, and happiness she discovered when she was around Mello was satisfying, something that she didn't want to let go.

As the duo grew older, the blonde's opinions and comments had begun to change Matt, even if it were just slight variations that a person walking by wouldn't catch on to.

When Mello suggested that the other girl's bangs would look better long, Matt quit getting her bangs trimmed. It may have just become a memory that the auburn haired girl spent with her friend, though she greatly appreciated the advice and since, never had her front hair cut.

More so, when introduced to anime, the blonde girl had created a deep fascination between her friend and the genre of animation. Yet still today, the redhead was fairly addicted to anime and the world surrounding the Japanese-based cartons.

It might have been just the few things, among others that Mello did that engrossed Matt but nevertheless, a growing trend had become all-too apparent for her.

She would be described as amazing by the ginger-haired female in an instant; she being the cute little puppy always following behind her master at all times.

That metaphor lived on to its implication, even as their friendship begun to deteriorate into a one-sided companionship in which Matt was left the still devoted dog, long since abandoned by its once faithful owner.

She had cried relentlessly over the other girl, sometimes over the most insignificant, otherwise unimportant things that struck her and pulled her heartstrings, the tears fell down her beautiful face a growing pain of knowing she was forgotten, replaced by people who weren't even in the same league.

Yes, the blonde had neglected and casted off Matt for her classmates, the ones who didn't treat her with that respect and understanding she had received from the other, now broken girl.

'I could've changed, if she told me to. I would have done anything she told me to.' The redhead thought now, regretting the many times she had let the tears stream down her face because of her once considered friend.

By the conclusion of their first middle school year, the now conflicted relationship the two shared would be portrayed as tense, unresolved questions concerning Mello's decision to up and leave.

They hadn't approached nor spotted the other since; though the girl still wanted to cry persistently in memory of the girl she met back then.

Now, three years later, the remembrance of the now stray friendship brought on vivid dreams for the redhead, bangs still uncut, anime still present also.

On one particular occurrence, while the weight was lifted from her fragile shoulders that had more than once been racked with sobs, an apologetic dream had filled her mind…

_She had discovered Mello's presence in the park that was noticeably close to her father's house__; the grass green and full, ever so alive. The warm, inviting spring persona filled the air dividing the two, surrounding them._

_She was enveloped in the moment after realizing the blonde's recovered identity, casting aside the defiant stare she was receiving from the other, now more mature girl. _

_Yet she ran on, her steps soaring, frictionless, the pull for Mello was more gravitational than ever. Like a movie playing, Matt watched on from the recesses of her mind. _

_Her self had radiant happiness escaping from her in waves, only to be strewn with the onset of depression as the girl spitefully said, "I hate you" in distaste. Heartbroken could barely suffice the sheer pain that she felt, her heartstrings once again playing their sorrowful tune, strumming away at her sanity. _

_The decline of Matt's body to the ground was impulsive, the once gravitational pull now transforming into a crushing push as her knees collided with the ground. Gazing upward with indignant eyes, she became aware of something she hadn't before. _

_The other girl known as Mello was sitting on a swing, not unlike the old school swings that the two girls had swung on each day, conversing happily. _

_The memory was sickeningly unremorseful to Matt, unrepentant and shameless for reminding her once again. _

"_Mells, if you don't be my friend again…I swear to you I'll kill myself…" Came the shockingly intense, sincere words from her mouth. As she looked on at herself from a distance, the genuineness of the redhead's pain was heartfelt._

_The other girl was alarmed too, caught absolutely off guard by her former friend's vow towards suicide at their friendship still left not retrieved. _

_A silent nod and a considerate, insistent, "Don't hurt yourself" escaped Mello's lips in a straight reply._

_Matt pushed herself off the ground in that instant and embraced her once again friend, their apologies understood._

Yet, as the redhead woke up from that dream, the sense of unsatisfactory loneliness was once again laid onto her shoulders as they were beforehand.

To today, the loss of her friend still is carried like a burden constantly on her mind. She can never be certain of what she did wrong, why she deserves to be tortured like this by her once "amazing" friend.

* * *

To call it love, it would be controversial since how can you truly love someone who has hurt you?

* * *

**Umm, I hope you like, Ame-chan? *nervous laughter* Umm, sawwy? I'm pretty sure you didn't want me to do this but…yeah haha, I'm sorry bestie! Oh and I didn't wanna use your name or nething like your friends so I subbed in LINDA cuz it seemed ironically convenient! :) As for the rest of ya, I hope you liked my short fic, ^^. So, review, subscribe, and fave for me (but mostly the wondrous Ame-chan!) See you all later!**

**~Goody(:**


End file.
